My lost love
by MoonMistressTsuki
Summary: Kagome dies and Inu Yasha is not only responsible, but he is devastated. Will he ever move on? New Character and Kikyo dies.Please Read and Review!
1. Ichi

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Ichi  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
Kagome aimed her arrow for that black hair. She released the arrow and it shot faster than any other had.  
  
' Hit the mark.'  
  
It seemed to have more power than any other too. She watched as it hit Naraku in the side of his head. But this time, it was no puppet. The blood poured out of his head and he looked in anger at the priestess. He had been so close to killing Inu Yasha, he was about to unleash his full power, but she had saved the stupid half- breed. Inu Yasha watched as Naraku finally fell. He drew his last breath and lay limp.  
  
"Don't rejoice yet."  
  
Inu Yasha could feel the winds change and those words whispered in his keen ears. He looked around him and suddenly saw Kagura wave her fan behind Kagome.  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
He ran towards the unsuspecting girl and watched as her eyes suddenly widened. Their eyes met and even as she fell forward, she never took them off of him. Her blood spilled all over the grass and her body lay still. Kagura had already escaped. Inu Yasha ran to Kagome. She was almost completely shred apart.  
  
The half- demon's body began to break down. Miroku ran over to them to rejoice that his void had disappeared and Sango was happy to slay her enemies. They saw that Inu Yasha was bent over someone and knew that they should keep their distance.  
  
"Is it Kikyo?" Sango cried out to him. She couldn't keep in her curiosity. She watched in anguish as Inu Yasha bent over the body and began to hold it. The two ran over to see what it was. Miroku gasped and Sango buried her head in his chest. Miroku looked down at the poor girl.  
  
"Come, Inu Yasha. We will give her a proper burial at the village. But we need to leave this cursed place."  
  
Inu Yasha didn't move. Tears rolled down his cheeks and trickled onto Kagome's untouched lips. Inside of him he felt his heart breaking. He hadn't even felt this when Kikyo had died, or left him. He pushed his face into her neck and soaked in the last of her warmth. Her beautiful aroma was over powered by the stench of blood. He didn't want to let go of her. He didn't want to move her broken body.  
  
Sango released Miroku and hugged Inu Yasha. He could hardly feel her. He couldn't feel anything. No anger or sadness or hatred. He could only feel his heart being squished until he could hardly breath. His throat tightened and he just looked at her face. No harm had been done to it; only her body was mutilated.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sat speechless underneath the sacred tree. Inu Yasha compassionately wrapped his arm around her. She had decided that she should be buried in the feudal era. That was the place that Kagome loved and it would keep drama away from the family. Inu Yasha pulled Kagome's sacred shards out of his sleeve.  
  
"I know that you want to say goodbye. The same for Sota and your father."  
  
He walked away from the distressed mother. He felt terrible and he knew that his guilt would haunt him forever.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome's bag sorrowfully. No one had even thought of touching it. She still couldn't believe that all this had happened. Kagome was their angel and she brought joy to their lives every morning. Miroku and her still didn't know what had happened, but they knew that Inu Yasha was still in a lot of shock.  
  
"I told her mom. She didn't take it well. But it was a relief that she didn't blame me. I told her what happened and she understood. She will probably be crossing over soon."  
  
"Inu Yasha, you still haven't told us what happened. You don't have to, but we could comfort you more if we knew what you were going through."  
  
"Nothing could comfort me. But I guess I should have told you. Naraku was about to kill me, but she saved me just in time. She killed him and as we watched him die, Kagura crept up and killed her. It's not fair. She was unsuspecting and unprepared. I just remember her eyes. Even as she fell, they grabbed on to me. I tried to save her, but it was too fast."  
  
Miroku and Sango could hear Inu Yasha's voice waver. They watched solemnly as he started out the door. At the same time they saw Kikyo's soul collectors. They knew that Inu Yasha could resist at this stage, but they couldn't understand why she had come.  
  
"Inu Yasha, where is the girl? I must see her. Is she not dead?"  
  
"Kikyo, she is. Please leave. I can't deal with anything right now."  
  
A flame filled her eye and she grabbed Inu Yasha with inhuman strength. He saw that a knife was at his throat and her face was more serious than usual.  
  
"Inu Yasha, don't play games with me! She took my soul! I want it back. Bring me to her body NOW!!!  
  
Inu Yasha, without even thinking, lashed out at the dead woman. Blood began to seep out of her shoulder and he realized that this is how he had killed her before. She felt a strong stinging and cringed, as her remaining soul broke free of her imprisoning body. The two watched in horror as it began to fly towards Kagome's dead body.  
  
"That's my soul. You ungrateful witch!"  
  
Kikyo hysterically ran after the blue light. She placed her hand on Kagome's body to retrieve her soul, but nothing happened. Inu Yasha stared down at her with disgust.  
  
"She has reincarnated already. She really stays on top of things."  
  
Kikyo began to walk away. She suddenly crashed to the floor and her remaining souls escaped her. Inu Yasha looked at her numbly.  
  
' She was never alive. She was dead.'  
  
He looked at Kagome one more time and walked away silently.  
  
' Please come back.' 


	2. Ni

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
San  
  
Sota stared at the baby cradled in his arms. His daughter had fallen asleep, as did her husband. He looked down at the little girl happily. He felt honored to name the child and had decided to name her Omodasu.  
  
' When I look into her eyes, I feel like I am looking into the eyes of Kagome. It has been so long since I saw her. Her life was taken before she even had a chance to live, but perhaps she has reincarnated.'  
  
His grandchild stared up at him with big brown eyes. He had big plans for her and he decided to raise her on the Higurashi shrine.  
  
23 years later  
  
"Hi grandpa! How are you? Just wait until I tell you all about college!"  
  
The woman hugged Sota affectionately. He looked at her in surprise. Every time that he saw her she looked more like his dead sister. She sat down on the old leather couch.  
  
"When are you going to move? Ever since I was little it has been the same."  
  
"My grandfather was raised here and it is a very important part of our family."  
  
Omodasu stared out the window. She loved to look at the old well. She stood up and walked outside. There was something so mysterious and powerful and she sometimes found herself compelled to go in, but she would always remember that there was nothing there. She sat on the edge of the stone well and stroked the family cat that was purring on her leg.  
  
"Oh, Hana, wait till you meet him. I think that I'm in love. He's really great and smart. His father owns a company in America, and he said that we could go there! Grandpa won't like him at first, but eventually they'll get along."  
  
Inu Yasha stared at the burial site thoughtfully. In the past year, beautiful white flowers covered the area and butterflies danced amidst the leaves. It had been a year. It seemed like just yesterday Kagome was smiling and rubbing his ears. Kikyo had been buried as well, but her site was not as peaceful.  
  
' I miss you so much Kagome.'  
  
"Inu Yasha, do not spend all your time here. Ye have better things to do, such as helping me. We can not dwell on sorrows forever."  
  
Inu Yasha got up, but didn't say a word the old priestess. He walked towards the sacred tree and stared up at the sky. He felt a gentle breeze glide through his silver hair and it carried a familiar scent with it. The gold eyes darted around and caught sight of the approaching well.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
' No. It couldn't be. But it's getting stronger.'  
  
He began to sniff around the edges of the well frantically. He looked around nervously and jumped into the dark depths.  
  
Omodasu looked down into the darkness. She knew that she would have to get ready for dinner soon, but she was too wrapped up in thought. Suddenly a blue glow at the bottom of the pit caused her jump backwards. Inu Yasha leapt out and landed on the other side of the well. They stared in horror at each other.  
  
"Kagome, it's you!"  
  
Omodasu screamed frantically. Inu Yasha cringed from the sudden noise. She bolted out of the door and ran towards the house as fast as she could.  
  
Sota ran towards her and grabbed on to her trembling body. She cried and pointed to the well. He told her to walk into the house while he investigated. Just as he was about to slide the door open, he saw a claw open it.  
  
"Inu Yasha? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Who are you? Where did Kagome go?"  
  
"It's me, Sota. And that's not Kagome, that's my granddaughter, Omodasu."  
  
Inu Yasha stared at the ground. Tears filled his eyes and he looked up at the old man.  
  
"Sota, I miss her so much. And I smelled her. Is that her reincarnation?"  
  
"I always thought so. Come inside, Inu Yasha. Let me introduce the two of you."  
  
They walked in silence up to the room that used to be Kagome's. Sota knocked on the door and walked in. Omodasu sat in a ball on her bed. She looked so scared and fragile, although she was a grown woman. As soon as she saw Inu Yasha, she began to back up against the wall. Inu Yasha eyes swept over her quickly.  
  
She was the same height as Kagome, but her hair was different. It was cut short, and there were no bangs to frame her face. She wore pants and a sweater, and she was obviously more mature than Kagome. She saw the longing in his eyes and became very uncomfortable. But at the same time, she knew him. He seemed so familiar. She stared at his ears curiously.  
  
"Omodasu, this is Inu Yasha. A long time ago, he and my sister were good friends. He is from the feudal era and he travels here through the well that you love so much. I probably should have told you all of this sooner, but I wanted you to have a normal life."  
  
Inu Yasha noticed a picture of his love on a shelf. He reached up and stared at it intently. He studied Kagome and held the portrait up to Omodasu.  
  
"Yeah, that's her reincarnation. Sota, can I take her to the feudal era? Sango and Miroku would love to see her and if she's like Kagome, she'll have some fun."  
  
"Inu Yasha, I don't want anything to happen to her. You failed to protect Kagome, and I worry about Omodasu."  
  
Inu Yasha clenched his fists. He fought to keep back his anger. Omodasu noticed his pain and wondered what had happened. She had never been told what happened to her great aunt, but she had heard great stories about her. She stared at the picture in Inu Yasha's hand.  
  
' Reincarnation? I just thought that it was genetic. What is going on?'  
  
"Omodasu, do you want to go? It is dangerous and you may not like it."  
  
"I'll protect her and we won't go near any demons."  
  
"What demons? I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"Besides I'm the most powerful demon there is. No one can defeat me."  
  
Omodasu looked at the silver-haired man in shock. Demon? What was he talking about? Inu Yasha's golden eyes swung around to her and she stared back at him intently.  
  
"What's that glowing on your arm?"  
  
"Oh, good. You can see the sacred jewel shards." The hanyou tossed the little jar into the girl's hand. She stared at it and felt a strong surge of energy sweep throughout her body.  
  
She whispered to herself, "The Shikon jewel."  
  
"How did you know that?" the two men asked simultaneously.  
  
She looked up at them and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. Inu Yasha crouched down on all fours and looked up at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Please come. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you."  
  
She couldn't resist his earnest eyes and she looked up at her grandfather.  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
"If you must. But, Inu Yasha, take care of her. I can't bear to lose her, too."  
  
Inu Yasha smiled and his ears twitched. She couldn't help herself anymore. She reached out and rubbed them happily.  
  
"You're just like her." Inu Yasha's fangs flashed in a smile and she stared at them. "Oh, yeah, I should probably tell you, I'm a half demon. But I don't associate with the devil. Otherwise I couldn't be loved by an angel." He saw the woman's cheeks glow red.  
  
' Thank you for returning to me.' 


	3. San

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
San  
  
Omodasu looked around in awe. This place was beautiful and the air was so clean. Inu Yasha walked beside her and she couldn't imagine that demons were here. She looked up at the tall man beside her. Could he really be a demon?  
  
"Is that Inu Yasha and Kagome?" Sango and Miroku waved to the two approaching figures. Inu Yasha noticed that Sango was getting even bigger since the last time he saw her. She was getting ready to go into labor, and Miroku stood proudly beside her.  
  
Sango ran up to the woman and touched her soft cheek. Tears filled her eyes and she slightly trembled.  
  
"Ka- Kagome?"  
  
"No. This is her reincarnation, Omodasu. She came to see what it was like here."  
  
Miroku stared at Inu Yasha with a worried look on his face. He knew that it had to be hard on him not having Kagome, and he worried that he would fall in love with this girl as well. Inu Yasha stared at the confused girl. She didn't know what to think of all these people. She didn't know them, so why were they treating her like she was their best friend?  
  
"Uh... who are they?" She nudged Inu Yasha and he smiled to see her so comfortable around him.  
  
"This is Sango, and this is Miroku. Kagome and we used to battle together. But since then, these two fell in love and the rest is history. Sango is a demon exterminator. She'll probably show you her weapon later. And Miroku is a monk. He has a void in his hand. He'll probably show you what it does, too."  
  
"Well it's very nice to meet the both of you. Inu Yasha, can you show me around?"  
  
He was surprised to see her so curious about everything. She began to walk towards the god tree and Inu Yasha walked after her quickly.  
  
"How curious that she came back so fast. And she already feels comfortable with Inu Yasha."  
  
"Kagome loved him so much. She probably just wants to make him happy and I know that she and Kikyo wanted to be with Inu Yasha forever. But they both failed. I worry about him."  
  
Sango wrapped her arm around her husband's waist. As they walked inside they could hear the couple laughing at something. They smiled at each other and Miroku kissed Sango lightly on her forehead.  
  
Omodasu looked up at the giant tree. Inu Yasha watched her. She was definitely older and he didn't care for her short hair. She didn't wear a skirt, and he could tell that she wasn't as innocent as Kagome. She was a little like Kikyo. But not the Kikyo that was alive, only the Kikyo that was dead.  
  
"Wow! I had no idea that this tree was so old. Hey! What's wrong with you?" Inu Yasha was staring at her blankly and she blushed a deep red. Inu Yasha noticed her discomfort and he turned away self-consciously.  
  
"I'm sorry. You just made me think of Kagome. You're a lot like her, but sometimes you aren't. I'm sorry."  
  
"You and Kagome weren't just friends, were you?"  
  
"Well I don't know. I never told her how I felt about her. And it was only once she... well never mind."  
  
"How did she die? Everyone seems to be really upset over it, but I don't see the big deal."  
  
Inu Yasha turned away from her. He got up and walked away silently. Why was he telling his feelings to this girl? She wasn't like Kagome. He couldn't trust her.  
  
' She's so vain. Kagome, how could you return like this?'  
  
Omodasu skipped behind him. She really liked Inu Yasha. He was quite handsome, and she knew that he was nice, even if he was a demon.  
  
' What are you saying? You have a boyfriend! Don't lose it this easy, Omodasu.'  
  
When they returned to the hut, they found Miroku and Sango in an argument. Omodasu was surprised to see a giant boomerang held ominously by the pregnant woman. Miroku was pleading with her to put the weapon down, but Sango didn't listen.  
  
" Honey, you know me! My hand is possessed! Just don't hurt me. I love you."  
  
"Miroku, I explained to you that you have to stop groping me when I'm pregnant. I'm so sick of you, you pervert. Just get out or I'll pretend you're a demon!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha walked casually up to Sango. He lowered her weapon and she looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't think you two would be back so fast."  
  
Omodasu looked at the woman in awe. She wondered what she looked like without the extra baggage. She could tell that she was strong, despite her tiny frame, and she was proud of what she was. Then she looked at Miroku. His eyes were filled with love and he looked wise beyond his years.  
  
"Do you want to see what we can do? And don't worry I can still fight." Sango led the girl outside and faced a small cluster of trees. The boomerang was thrown hard and all the trees crashed down. Omodasu clung to Inu Yasha in fear as the boomerang sped towards the group. But Sango reached up and caught it without even stressing her arm. She swung it onto her back and smiled at the newcomer warmly.  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at the girl in surprise. She had her arms wrapped around her really tight. He grabbed her arm and she looked up in surprise.  
  
' Look at his nails. They're so sharp. It's like they're claws.'  
  
"Are you done showing off? You're gonna destroy the whole damn village!"  
  
"What can you do, Inu Yasha? I want to see."  
  
"Well maybe I'll show you if we run into a demon." He unsheathed the ancient sword, Tetsusaiga, and she looked at it in surprise.  
  
"That's it? That's all you have?" As soon as she blurted out her rude comment the Tetsusaiga transformed into a giant blade. She looked at her reflection in it and her eyes widened.  
  
' Is this for real? Am I dreaming? How do these people have all these powers?'  
  
Omodasu looked into Inu Yasha's golden orbs. Her own eyes began to quiver and he looked at her with so much love. He spoke to her in such a gentle tone and she was surprised that it came from his usually harsh voice.  
  
"You still have to meet Kaede. She's the main priestess. And she'll have some food for us. I'm sure that you're hungry."  
  
The giant blade fell into his sheath easily and he began to walk towards the village. He looked back at her briefly. She stood the same way as Kagome did; with her knees together and her hand up to her open mouth. The look in her eyes was one of remembrance. He came back to her and asked her to hop on his back. She laughed when she felt the wind sweep through her black hair. Even the roller coasters that she had been on weren't this fun. She held on even tighter when he leapt into the air. He smiled when he heard her shrieks of joy.  
  
' This is you, Kagome. I know now that it is.' 


	4. Shi

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Shi  
  
Sota sat across from his granddaughter and her boyfriend. He looked at the two in discomfort. It had been over a month since Omodasu had started going to the feudal era. Thankfully it was summer, so she didn't have to go to school. Her boyfriend placed his hand on her knee, but she brushed it off.  
  
' She's falling for Inu Yasha. I can see it. Every time she returns to us, she seems so happy and he's all she ever talks about; just like Kagome.'  
  
He realized that he wasn't listening to what the young man was saying and felt embarrassed. After supper, Omodasu and Korouto decide to take a walk. It was a beautiful evening. Omodasu looked into the black heavens.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"There are never stars. I wish I could see them right now."  
  
"I've seen them in America. I went out into the desert when I was young and they were really cool."  
  
"I have see them too, but in a place far away from here."  
  
She sat down on a bench beside a park. The swings were swinging with the breeze and it looked a little eerie. Korouto wrapped his arm around her affectionately.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something. I love you. Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do," she said gently.  
  
"Will you be my wife?"  
  
Omodasu looked up at him in surprise. She wanted to say yes, but something was holding her back. She thought of Inu Yasha and his strong body. The way that he looked at her so gently despite his harsh ways. She saw him defending her in a battle and remembered that all he cared about was protecting her. She felt so safe with him.  
  
The bright lights of Tokyo reflected in her chocolate eyes. So much always happened. It was like the day had just begun once the sun went down. She looked into Korouto's blue eyes and he stared at her, waiting for her answer.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I had a friend stay with Grandpa and me for a few days. But they just left this morning, so it wasn't like I was just hanging out."  
  
"I was about to come and get you. I was afraid something had happened to you."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the woman suspiciously. She reeked of a male scent, and she seemed to be hiding something from him. Something about the unknown man smelled so familiar and he looked at her curiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened? Just tell me."  
  
"What is your problem? Do you always have to go butting into people's lives?"  
  
"I can smell him on you."  
  
Omodasu blushed and turned her head to the ground quickly. She suddenly saw Kirara and ran to her in order to dodge the conversation. As she neared closer, Kirara began to growl and back away from her.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Inu Yasha suddenly remembered that smell. It was the smell of Naraku. He mumbled the name and Omodasu's eyes widened. He turned to her and she avoided his cold stare.  
  
"No. He can not take you too!"  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed Omodasu and pulled her into his arms. She gasped and tried to break free, but he had her pinned down.  
  
"What are you doing? Get away from me!!!"  
  
' Kikyo.' The hanyou remembered all the times that his first love had pulled away from him. Then he remembered how Kagome had never once fought him. He was always the one to let go of her. He released the struggling woman and ran towards the well as fast as he could.  
  
Omodasu looked after him and began to sob. She looked down at the sparkling diamond that adorned her slender finger. She ran in the direction that the half-demon had run and saw him walking back in her direction. An evil smirk was on his face, but she ignored him and kept on running. As she neared the well, she saw that there was a tree in the well. She stopped and stared in horror, realizing that there was no way for her to get home.  
  
' I'm having déjà vu!'  
  
She looked back at the retreating figure. She was stuck here with him. And she was terrified. This wasn't the Inu Yasha that she knew and loved. He was possessive and controlling.  
  
' What is going on? I have to get back to my fiancé! I was only coming to say goodbye. But it looks like I can never go home.'  
  
Tears filled her espresso eyes. She broke down and Inu Yasha could smell and her tears. He hated to see her in so much misery, but he wouldn't let any one else have her. 


	5. Go

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Why doesn't anyone review? I try to review for others, but I feel like no one has even read my story. Please Read and Review!! I am on my knees in tears over this. My last story was pretty good, but no one even notices this one.(  
  
Go  
  
Omodasu fidgeted with the silver ring around her finger. Sango looked at her pitifully as Miroku was thinking of how they were going to make Inu Yasha let her go. The suspicious hanyou constantly watched her to make sure that she didn't try to get away, and it drove her crazy to have him hanging around all the time.  
  
"Inu Yasha, we must talk. Excuse us ladies." Inu Yasha followed Miroku obediently outside and the two women continued with making dinner.  
  
"What is it, Miroku? Have you heard anything of the Shikon no tama?"  
  
"You need to let her go." Inu Yasha looked at Miroku coldly. " You're driving her away with all this nonsense. She has a life back in her time. You can't hold on to her if she doesn't want to be with you."  
  
"What?! Of course she wants to be with me! Kikyo and Kagome had that desire; why shouldn't she?"  
  
"Have you not noticed? You are an ignorant fool. Kagome only had half of Kikyo, and that was the gentle, loving Kikyo. But when Kikyo died, she showed the side that hates and lies. Omodasu is that side. She has the part of Kikyo that hated you and tricked you. She is the Kikyo that had evil in her heart. Do you really want to have that Kikyo? Is that the Kagome that you were looking for?"  
  
Inu Yasha stared in shock at the wise monk. He did have the eyes that Kikyo had when she was aiming her arrow at his heart and she didn't care as much for him as Kagome had.  
  
"Well, I don't care. It's still Kikyo. I can make her love me. She can't go back, so there's nothing that she can do. Naraku desires her, but she can not love him back."  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes began to water and he looked down. He knew that what Miroku was right, but he couldn't go on with out her.  
  
"I can't live without her, Miroku."  
  
"No, Inu Yasha. You can't live with out Kagome. Do you remember the way that she cared for you? And she always came back to you. She wasn't Kikyo at all. You loved her even more than Kikyo."  
  
"I did. I didn't even care when Kikyo died for good. Because I loved Kagome so much."  
  
His golden eyes wandered back to the hut and he heard a deafening scream. Miroku ran as fast as he could towards the noise.  
  
"Sango!!!!"  
  
Kaede walked out into the night air with a little bundle in her tired arms. Miroku had tears of joy streaming down his face and he kissed the baby boy on his forehead. Inu Yasha comically cocked an eyebrow and stretched to see over Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Sango would like to see you now. But please be quiet. She is very tired."  
  
Inu Yasha watched as the man walked into the now quiet hut. Omodasu appeared with a fresh kimono and walked to the other end of the building. She looked so sad and Inu Yasha glimpsed at her awkwardly and scratched his silver-covered head.  
  
' What do I say to her?'  
  
"So I guess that we have to sleep in a different hut tonight. Sango will want her rest, and Miroku would be quite angry if we caused any disturbance."  
  
Omodasu was gazing at Inu Yasha calmly. She smiled a little and Inu Yasha felt a little embarrassed.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I guess so."  
  
"Well, are you hungry? I guess that we got distracted from eating." Inu Yasha's stomach rumbled as she finished saying this. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
' Why is she being so nice? She has been so hostile and now it feels like it did before I blocked the well.'  
  
Omodasu ate silently and watched as the boy in front of her enjoyed her cooking.  
  
' Good. Now Korouto can have some good food. I can't wait to see him.'  
  
Inu Yasha sat with his back to the wall and his sword held up in his arm. He looked so peaceful sleeping and Omodasu looked with love upon him.  
  
"Oh, Inu Yasha. I hate to do this to you," she whispered to the still figure, "but I need to leave. So I guess this is goodbye forever."  
  
Inu Yasha was actually awake, but he decided to let her go. He had no right to stop her.  
  
' What is that sound? It sounds like..."  
  
He could feel the woman's presence drawing closer to him and he opened his eyes quickly to see a dagger flying at him. He reached out to grab her arm, but nothing was there. Everything went dark and his breathing stopped completely. 


	6. Roku

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Roku  
  
Naraku walked over to the unconscious half-demon. Now he would kill him. He walked steadily toward him and looked down at the limp figure.  
  
"Die, Inu Yasha. I will show you the true power of Naraku, the greatest of all demons."  
  
The darkness faded and Inu Yasha looked down at the wet grass beneath him. He could feel his blood escape his strong body and he heard Naraku's words slither in his ears. He had blacked out when Omodasu tried to stab him, but he was in a different place now.  
  
' Where am I?'  
  
"Inu Yasha!!!"  
  
His body shot up from the ground and he began to run towards the voice. He heard Naraku' body fall to the damp earth, but he did not falter. He ran even faster now and saw Kagura approaching the frozen girl. She was obviously still in shock from killing their enemy and gave no thought to anything else. Inu Yasha tackled her and she screamed in pain as his claws dug in to her tiny waist.  
  
Kagura's eyes widened, but before she could escape Inu Yasha had unleashed the wind scar and she disintegrated into ashes. Kagome lay unconscious, sprawled out and covered with blood and dirt. Sango and Miroku gawked at the hanyou breathing heavily and leaning on his sword.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I- I've never seen you fight like that. Your were so fast that it seemed like time had frozen for you."  
  
The hanyou disregarded Miroku's words and turned to Kagome. Her face was wrinkled in pain and he picked her up slowly. He could still smell the life in her, and her body warmed his cold one. He ran with her until he came upon her bag that she had left in hiding. Shippo had caught up to them and looked at her mournfully. He made her a small pillow of leaves while Sango prepared to dress her wounds. Inu Yasha and Miroku looked away as the miko's shirt was pulled up. Sango looked back at Inu Yasha when she saw all the claw marks.  
  
' At least she's alive. She will heal, but it is best not to tell Inu Yasha about this.'  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She felt so groggy and her vision was blurred. As it cleared, she saw that she was lying on the ground.  
  
' Ooh, I'm so warm.'  
  
She wrapped Inu Yasha's haori tighter around her and breathed in his smell. A clawed hand patted her shoulder and she looked up with bewildered eyes at the serious face looking down at her. The golden eyes were trembling and she could see him holding back tears. She sat up and smiled at him nonchalantly.  
  
"How are you doing? Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket." She put her hand on his shoulder instinctively and he broke down.  
  
"Kagome, I was so afraid that I lost you." His muscular arms wrapped around her shoulders and she commiserated with him.  
  
"What's the matter? I was just a little out of it. You saved my life. A little bruise is nothing to get upset about."  
  
"Don't ever leave me again. I can't live without you."  
  
Kagome's chocolate eyes widened but she didn't push him away; she never did. She whispered softly in his ear, "I never will. And even if I was forced to, I would find some way back."  
  
He pulled back and looked at her in horror. Her innocence showed in a gentle smile. Her hair was blowing and she looked even more beautiful than ever. She blushed a little and laughed unexpectedly.  
  
"Don't I always? Even when you took away my shards, I came back."  
  
Inu Yasha lightened up a little. "I guess I'll never be able to get rid of you!" he laughed. She was happy to see that he was back to his usual, mean self.  
  
Sango looked over at the couple laughing with each other. They seemed to be in a separate world and all that they needed was each other. Miroku walked past and saw her bend over to pick up two cups of tea for her friends. She felt him grab her and blushed, but shrugged to herself and stood up. He knew that the slap was coming but instead he felt her warm lips on his cheek. She laughed when his cringing turned into astonishment and he raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Well you're certainly in good spirits." He grabbed her waist and pulled it to his side as she began to bring the drinks over to Kagome and Inu Yasha. Miroku grabbed one and began to walk into the forest with the woman. She surrendered and took a sip of the hot liquid.  
  
Inu Yasha felt a wind blow and he knew that Kikyo was approaching. He looked at Kagome but her face was turned to the ground. She had seen the soul collectors.  
  
' And now he'll leave me.'  
  
A sharp nail lifted up her chin and Inu Yasha could see the pain and suffering in her eyes. Her eyes always told him everything. He loved to look at them. They were so big and beautiful. The depth of them was eternal and he wanted to gaze into them and discover what was hiding beneath the shadows.  
  
' Kikyo could never be Kagome.'  
  
"I have to leave here." Kagome's hands went up and covered her face. She gasped for air, unable to control her emotions. "Will you come with me?"  
  
She looked at him in surprise and collapsed into his wide chest. He was so warm and she knew that this is where she was supposed to be. He helped her stand and she closed her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Kikyo looked at them running and gasped in shock. She looked at Inu Yasha with evil eyes, but her cold stare turned to Kagome on his back. She hated that girl. She was just a child.  
  
"You belong to me, Inu Yasha. No one else."  
  
She shot an arrow towards Kagome's back, but it suddenly stopped just as it was about to hit Kagome. It dissolved into nothingness and she knew then that it was too late.  
  
' She is too pure to even hit. How can that be? Even I cannot survive a blow from a sacred arrow.'  
  
Inu Yasha jumped into the air easily. Kagome squealed with even more joy than Omodasu had. She laughed and he landed on a tree branch. She stood precariously on the thin limb and Inu Yasha grabbed on to her hands when she lost her balance.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I'm glad that you're happy. It's good to see you smiling."  
  
"Hold on tight. I promise that I won't let you go."  
  
They looked at each other, holding hands and standing on the tree limb for a few moments. Inu Yasha felt even stronger than he ever had. He leapt straight up into the starry sky. Kagome felt herself flying and looked down. The trees shrunk beneath her quickly and her heart skipped a beat. Inu Yasha stared at her and she smiled ecstatically at him.  
  
' Finally he loves me!'  
  
She let go of his hands, and before she had a chance to fall, she wrapped her arms around Inu Yasha's neck. He loved her silken hair on his neck. He could feel her heart beat against his and he put his chin on her shoulder. Both of them felt like they would never return to the ground. All time seemed to freeze and each movement of hair was in slow motion.  
  
"Will we ever fall?"  
  
"No. Even gravity couldn't separate us."  
  
Sango and Miroku looked up. They were watching the two in the sky. At this point they looked like just another star, but they knew better. Miroku stared at Sango happily. She was more than just someone to bear his children. She was a woman, a friend, a partner. His arm wrapped around her and just as he was about to make a move, Shippo jumped on his lap.  
  
"Where are Inu Yasha and Kagome? I can see a demon in the sky." The little kitsune pointed in towards the object in the sky and looked at the startled Sango and Miroku. He always had a way of popping up at the worst times.  
  
"What are we going to do? What if they have already been attacked?"  
  
"Shippo, that's Inu Yasha and Kagome."  
  
"Huh?" Shippo's mouth was open and he looked really confused. He knew that he wasn't getting any answers, so he just watched them float gracefully down.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Kagome making breakfast. She glanced up at him, but ignored him casually. Sango and Miroku peeped at each other slyly while packing up their futons.  
  
"Kagome, I saw you and Inu Yasha in the sky last night." Kagome blushed and Inu Yasha was about to punch the demon, but he ran into her hair and hid. Once he worked up the courage to come out, he continued, "At first I thought that you were a demon, but then Sango and Miroku told me it was you." Inu Yasha lifted Miroku up by his collar and growled at him. " What were you doing? Did he kiss you, Kagome?" Kagome turned even redder and ran out the door so Inu Yasha wouldn't see her. Shippo got another lump on his head and Miroku breathed a sigh of relief 


	7. Shichi

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Shichi  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Kagome making breakfast. She glanced up at him, but ignored him casually. Sango and Miroku peeped at each other slyly while packing up their futons.  
  
"Kagome, I saw you and Inu Yasha in the sky last night." Kagome blushed and Inu Yasha was about to punch the demon, but he ran into her hair and hid. Once he worked up the courage to come out, he continued, "At first I thought that you were a demon, but then Sango and Miroku told me it was you." Inu Yasha lifted Miroku up by his collar and growled at him. " What were you doing? Did he kiss you, Kagome?" Kagome turned even redder and ran out the door so Inu Yasha wouldn't see her. Shippo got another lump on his head and Miroku breathed a sigh of relief to see that he was free of the angry grasp.  
  
Kagome came back in and grabbed her stuff. "I'm taking off, guys. I have to get some more stuff and check in with my family. I'll see you later!"  
  
Inu Yasha didn't argue with her. He knew that this was how it was going to be. She had her era, he had his. But he also knew that the only boy she would be with would be in his. He trusted her more than anyone, and he knew that she wouldn't want to be away from him. He didn't have to watch her. He didn't have to keep her locked up. He watched her running and caught a glimpse of her blue underwear. He blushed but chuckled to himself.  
  
' That's the only Kagome I ever want. No Kikyo or Omodasu can ever replace her.'  
  
Sorry it was a little short, but I don't care. Last time I said that I wouldn't do another romance, but I did! I can't help it. I write about what I would want, and that's all that I can do. Ja mata ne! 


End file.
